It is a well-known practice to use converter layers to convert light emitted from a semiconductor layer sequence, for example, from a light-emitting diode (LED), into longer wavelengths in order to affect the overall color of the light emitted from the LED package. Depending on the application and desired light output, the converter layers comprising quantum dots may convert only a portion of the light emitted by the semiconductor layer sequence, as in the case of white LEDs, or the converter layer may effect a full conversion of the radiation emitted by the semiconductor layer sequence.